Story Time
by StBridget
Summary: Danny reads Charlie a bedtime story, but Charlie's not the only one listening. Faint McDanno.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: Just a little bit of family fluff inspired by the prompt It's just that he has a great reading voice. If she could get away with sitting in on story time with all the little six-year-olds, she'd be there in a heartbeat.**

Steve leaned against the doorframe of Charlie's room, listening to Danny read to the boy. Charlie seemed mesmerized by Danny's voice, and, frankly, so was Steve. The blond had a great reading voice—the words flowed from his mouth like a river, the cadence smooth, his voice rising and falling rhythmically, inflection varying to convey the mood, voice changing to suit each character—and he put his whole body into it, waving his hands and making the most amusing faces—and Danny said Steve had faces. Steve had nothing on Danny when reading. Steve supposed he really shouldn't be so surprised given the energy and expressiveness of Danny's day-to-day speech, but it was magnified tenfold when he was reading, washing over Steve and leaving him practically in a hypnotic trance.

Steve loved listening to Danny read, but he didn't get the chance very often, just stolen moments like these, lurking out of sight while Danny read bedtime stories, first to Grace, now to Charlie. Steve had urged Danny to volunteer for story time at the library, but Danny demurred, saying he didn't have time. It was really too bad. Steve was willing to bet he'd be the most popular story teller there. If Steve could get away with it, he'd be right there with the kids in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, he didn't think a 6'1" tattooed Navy SEAL would blend very well with the elementary school crowd, so this would have to do.

Danny's voice slowed, a sign that he was winding down for the night. Steve sighed at the silence and levered himself upright, preparing to go down the hall to their bedroom to wait for Danny. The SEAL couldn't help lingering a minute, though, just in case Charlie begged for more, which he frequently did. It looked like tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights, though. Steve could tell from here the little boy was already asleep.

Steve was still loathe to go. He watched while Danny pulled the covers up over Charlie and kissed his forehead. Then, Danny spoke. "I know you're there, Steven."

"Sorry," Steve apologized as Danny came to join him in the doorway. "It's just, I can't help listening."

"I noticed," Danny said. "Don't think I don't see you lurking there almost every night. If you're that into The Hobbit, you can just borrow it, you know."

"Is that what you're reading?" Steve said. "To be honest, I don't even really listen to the words. I just like to hear your voice."

"You're welcome to join us," Danny offered.

Steve shook his head. "No, that's your time with Charlie. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding," Danny assured him, but Steve shook his head again. "Well, then I guess you and I will just have to have our own story time."

"What?" Steve didn't think he'd heard right. "Aren't we a little old for that?"

"You're never too old to be read to," Danny said. "I still read to Grace, although she's just as likely to read to me these days. I'm way more familiar with the Twilight books than any 40 year old man has a right to be. The Hunger Games, though, now there's a good series."

Steve had to smile at the thought of Danny suffering through Twilight. That must have been torture for the other man. Steve seriously considered taking Danny up on his offer, but. . ."It still seems a little weird."

Danny shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm just saying, wanting to be read to is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Do you read to all your partners?" Steve wanted to know.

"When I can," Danny said. "Rachel was like you—she thought she was too old for it—and Gabby was more interested in the latest scientific journals than literature, but Melissa loved it. We went through a bunch of the Debbie MaComber books while we were together."

"I wouldn't think those were your cup of tea," Steve said.

Danny shrugged again. "They're not, but Melissa loved them, and I aim to please. So, what do you say?"

Steve thought about it. "I think I'd like that."

Danny rubbed his hands together. "Great. Put on your pajamas and get in bed, and I'll find something to read. I bet you're an action book kind of guy. Maybe we should start on the Jack Reacher novels. I bet you'd like them."

"Actually," Steve said, shyly, "I kind of liked what you were reading to Charlie."

"I thought you said you weren't paying attention," Danny said.

"I wasn't, but I liked how it sounded. And if you read it, I promise I'll pay attention," Steve said.

"The Hobbit it is, then." They got ready for bed, and Danny climbed into bed, settling against the headboard, book in his lap. He patted the space beside him, and Steve gladly took his place, leaning his head against Danny's shoulder, just like Charlie had. "Ready?" Steve nodded.

Danny opened the book to the first page and started reading. "In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. . ."

Steve closed his eyes, letting Danny's words wash over him, transporting him to Middle Earth and throwing him to the adventures of Thorin and company. The words were soothing, and Steve soon found himself drifting off. _Maybe you are never too old to be read to,_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
